Mr. Hyde
|home = Storybrooke Hospital ward Dr. Jekyll's house Victorian England |species = Human |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Brown and bloodshot |portrayedby = Sam Witwer |firstappearance = Only You |latestappearance = Strange Case |latestmention = Changelings }} Mister Hyde, previously known as the Warden, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twenty-second episode of the fifth season and is portrayed by guest star Sam Witwer. Mr. Hyde is based on the character of the same name from Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and Mary Reilly. History }} At some point, Hyde goes to sleep in the body, and Jekyll wakes up in a straitjacket that is meant to keep him from escaping. However, with Poole asleep, Jekyll frees himself and steals the cell key to release the prisoners. At Hyde's house, Poole intercepts Jekyll before he can ingest the red serum, and instead, makes him drink the blue one to make Hyde come out again. Zelena tries to blast him with magic, but he is unaffected by it, causing her and her allies to flee. Hyde ingests the red serum to give himself and Jekyll separate bodies, and after deeming his other half is disappointing and pathetic, he tries to choke the life out of him. Hook knocks Hyde unconscious before Jekyll escapes with the group, but they run into Hyde on the city streets later. The confrontation comes to a halt when pennies start raining down from the sky and a watery portal opens up. Everyone except Hyde manages to jump in and return to the Land Without Magic. Mr. Gold, who went through the portal from the other side, later confronts Hyde in order to retrieve Pandora's Box. After strangling Hyde with magic, Mr. Gold eventually consents to a deal, in which he'll receive information about how to wake Belle, and Hyde can have Storybrooke for himself. Hyde tells Mr. Gold about the Temple of Morpheus, which has sands that will allow Mr. Gold to walk inside Belle's dreams and wake her up. Afterward, Hyde makes his way to Storybrooke, while bringing other inhabitants from the Land of Untold Stories with him. Shortly after Regina releases the magic inside the Olympian Crystal back into Storybrooke, Hyde shows up to claim the town as his own. When a blimp carrying Hyde's "friends" from the Land of Untold Stories appears, Emma and Regina try to blast him with a combined force of their magic, but he is unaffected and warns them to beware of the untold stories that will soon play out. As part of a ruse to lure Hyde in, Regina shows up outside the mayor's office with Dr. Jekyll, promising him to Hyde if he leaves town. Hyde, who has work to do, threatens to kill her unless she hands over Jekyll. He taunts Regina about her inability to intimidate him, as everyone was scared of the Queen, but not of her. This comment sets off Regina, who coldly calls off the deal and throws a fireball at him, which stuns him for a few seconds. Regina then calls for Emma to use the Jekyll's newly made baton on Hyde, but Emma becomes distracted by her hand tremor and a vision she is seeing. Hyde regains control and begins strangling Regina, who continues calling for Emma until the blonde snaps out of it and blasts Hyde with the baton. The blast throws Hyde onto a car windshield, and he's immobile long enough for Jekyll to cuff him. While being taken away by David and Hook, Hyde admits to noticing Emma's tremor and suggests she should come to him for answers on how to fix it. When Emma does visit him later in his cell, he tells her to follow a red bird who will lead her to what she wants to know. Emma returns again to after this, in which he reveals that she isn't the only savior and that every savior has been cut down by a villain. He further warns that this villain she'll face may or may not be any of the newcomers she wants to help. While still imprisoned in his cell, Hyde is approached by the Evil Queen for information about the Untold Stories residents. He tells her all about them once she provides him with comfort, entertainment, and a pricey meal. While he is still eating lasagna that the Queen made for him, Regina arrives with her own lasagna and is shocked that her darker half has already beat her to the punch. She has hopes he can tell her why the Queen is still alive even after she killed her, but. Hyde raises stakes by asking for his freedom if she wants his help. Regina is not willing, to which he chides her for being beaten by her other self. Later, Hyde turns off a record that is playing in his cell, while the Queen complains to him about how she tried to take the savior off the chessboard but yet she still somehow won. He suggests that Emma will lose soon enough, but the Queen won't hear any of it, as she is worried about being destroyed by Jekyll. Hyde becomes annoyed when she implies that he should be helping her, and to this, he reminds her of the cuffs binding him. The Queen gladly magicks them off him and invites him to take a walk outside with her, to which the two leave the cell together. Hyde pays a visit to Mr. Gold, who tries to strangulate him to death, but the attempt fails. After taking Mary's necklace from the pawnshop, he makes it known to the Dark One that, while the Queen has vowed not to hurt Belle, he is free to do as he wants since he made no such promise. The Queen casts a beckoning spell on the necklace, which Hyde plants in Jekyll's room at the inn. Once Jekyll has the necklace, Hyde is able to track him to a lab, where he destroys the recreated serum, in addition to secretly switching out Jekyll's hidden serum vial with a decoy. Hyde later outsmarts David and Emma from capturing him and is stabbed by Mr. Gold's dagger, which was doused with the serum. This doesn't kill him as Mr. Gold expected and allows Hyde to seize the dagger and order him to take both of them to Belle. They end up at the harbor and spot Belle on the Jolly Roger, which Mr. Gold previously protected with a barrier to keep anyone from entering. To prove Jekyll is the true monster instead of him, Hyde makes his companion watch as Belle is cornered by a maniacal Jekyll, who wants to kill her as revenge on Mr. Gold who he blames for Mary's death. Hook comes to Belle's rescue by shoving Jekyll into a harpoon, but after Jekyll dies, Hyde unexpectedly meets his end as well, proving that a split half of a person will die if the original is killed. }} Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Hyde", which was given by Rumplestiltskin, represents the dark personality that Dr. Jekyll wants to "hide". Character Notes *Mr. Hyde is much stronger than a normal human and appears to be invulnerable to most forms of magic. Only You|An Untold Story}} **While direct forms of magic, like fire or energy blasts, cannot harm him, he can still experience pain from being strangled by telekinesis, though it cannot kill him. **Dr. Jekyll mentions that the baton is the only weapon he's seen that can take Mr. Hyde down. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *His casting call name was "Jacob". *The casting call describes him as "Late 30s - early 40s. An imposing, physical man. Brutish and morally corrupt. Jacob desires power above all else. The power to control his own destiny however he sees fit. With no discernible moral compass, Jacob will use any means at his disposal to get it. Even if it means destroying his own family in the process". (Screenshot) *According to Sam Witwer, Mr. Hyde is "a sad character" so he tried to bring this influence into him. *Sam Witwer is the voice actor of Palpatine and Darth Maul on multiple Star Wars material. He later stated that he mixed the voices of these characters to do Mr. Hyde's voice. |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *While he is imprisoned in the psychiatric ward, Mr. Hyde asks Emma for a bottle of syrah, which is a type of red wine. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Dr. Jekyll's Serums *Mr. Hyde's Hospital References }}fr:Mr Hyde nl:Hyde Category:Male Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters